


Better off as lovers

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a werewolf who accidentally mates with patrick; a human.</p><p>Mpreg and vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete watched him at the bar, he was drinking a lot of vodka and he could smell that he was drunk.

Pete knew that this strawberry blonde, blue eyed beauty was his mate. He just didn't know how to get him.

Pete was a werewolf, his father was the alpha of the pack and he was next. He needed a mate to breed in order for him to take the roll of alpha. And he was just so lucky enough to find them in a bar, drunk out of their mind and human.

Pete walked up to his mate and say down on the stool next to him, the boy looked at pete then smiled.

"Let me but you a drink" pete said ordering two double vodkas from the bartender

"Is this how you get people" the boy responded, he sounded like an angel.

"Eh... Something like that" he tipped back the vodka as did the boy.

"Pete" he said holding his hand out for the boy

"Patrick" he took petes hand and shook it.

"You come here often?"

Patrick laughed and shook his head, "sometimes, when I'm feeling down. The alcohol cheers me up" he looked at pete and his eyes sparkled, pete could feel himself drooling at the beauty infront of him.

"What about you?" Patrick asked

"Every Friday"

Patrick place his hand on top of pete's and smiled, pete felt sparks fly when he touched him (he turned ruby red. A story that they'll never forget) Patricks breath hitched aswell, obviously feeling the sparks.

"How about we get out of here and have a little fun" pete whispered in Patricks ear, the boy responded with a moan and quickly got up, dragging pete out of the bar with him.

\---

Pete pushed patrick up against the building kissing the boy deeply, he was a couple inches shorter than him but it only made him look cuter.

Patrick wrapped his arms around pete and pulled back.

"Your place or mine?" He asked

Pete looked at him before replying

"Mine"

Patrick just smiled at pete as he was dragged back to petes home, also known as the pack house.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick had his legs wrapped around petes waist a they made it to his room.

Pete pushed patrick up against the wall again and kissed him hungrily and deeply. Sparks flew between the two everytime they touched.

Patrick had his arms around petes neck and kissed him, tugging on his shirt to take it off.  
Pete pulled back to look at patrick. He was panting, swollen red bitten lips and eyes glazed with lust. Pete moaned and ripped Patricks clothes off of him, pete pulled his own clothes off with difficulty considering patrick was still wrapped around his waist. 

Patrick moaned when pete started sucking on his neck, he ran his hands through petes hair ad he started biting his collarbones, littering his chest with lovebites.

Patrick felt petes erection, against his ass and moaned moving his hips to cause friction between the two an pete gripped Patricks waist and moaned loudly into his shoulder.

"Pete just..... Mmmmm.. Fuck me" patrick raked his nails down petes back.

Petes cock prodded at patrick entrance an pete kissed patrick again

"You sure?" He asked

"Just fucking do it"

Pete entered patrick and the boy moaned loudly, pete grabbed Patricks wrist and held them above his head as he thrusted into him, patrick had his head back and moaned exposing his neck for pete.

Petes brain kept screaming 'mate' over and over again and he thrusted deeper and harder into patrick, he hit his prostate over and over. It took patrick over the edge and he came over both their chests.

He tightened his legs around petes waist and clenched around him, pete moaned loudly and thrusted harder into him, Patricks head went back in a loud moan and pete kissed his neck again.

He felt his climax and latched his teeth onto Patricks neck and knotted him, pete tasted blood and pulled back. Patrick slumped forward into him passed out as the toxins entered his blood.

Pete realised that he had knotted him and mates with him.

"Shit!"

Pete started to panic, he had mated with patrick who was human and didn't know about werewolves.

Pete held patrick up under his thighs, Patricks head was rested on eyes shoulder an pete was still knotted in him, but it was starting to go down.

Pete placed patrick on the bed after his knot went down and he looked at him.  
His hair was stuck to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and swollen.

Pete was kind of glad he was mates to him but then he was kinda screwed because the boy on the bed was only looking for a one night stand, not to be mates to a werewolf who is supposed to be the pack alpha.

Pete pulled the blanket up to cover patrick up and he pulled on sweatpants and a plain t-shirt.

He walked downstairs to the living room and sat down with his head in his hands.

Pete was so fucked and he had to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick woke up with a splitting headache and pain all over his body, his neck was stiff and he couldn't feel anything below his waist.

"Fuck... What happened last night" he Said to himself

"Do you remember anything?" A voice asked

Patrick jolted up with wide eyes and nearly screamed from the pain in his lower back, his neck was hurting too.

"What happened?" He asked the person infront of him

He looked at the mysterious man an felt attracted to him, he had bleached hair with dark roots showing and he was quite tanned with amazing whiskey brown eyes, he also had a faint stubble and smiled a bright white smile at patrick.

Suddenly everything hit him like a truck; the bar, the sex and teeth in his neck then black.

He stared at the man with wide eyes and scrambled up on the bed, he was scared.

He mused have saw the fear in his eyes because his smile dropped and he looked at patrick with concern,

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked 

"What are you?" 

"Umm..."

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Jesus, be quiet you don't want to wake everyone up" he said attempting to calm patrick

"There's more of you?" He whimpered

"This is a pack house"

"A... What?"

"Pack house... Were all werewolves. And I kinda marked you as my mate"

"WHAT!?!"

"Please calm down. I didn't mean for it to happen it was just the spur of the moment"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" patrick said turning green

"Oh shit" the man said before running to the corner of the room and grabbing a small bin and placing it infront of patrick before he threw up on the bed.

Patrick immediately heaved his guts up in the bin and collapsed back into the bed, the man putting the bin to the side,

"I know we could have met on different circumstance but I'm pete" he said,

"I remember you saying that at the bar, I'm guessing you know my name?" 

"Yeah, patrick I do"

"I literally can't move" patrick whined

"That kind of happens when someone knots you for the first time"

"Oh fuck" patrick groaned and turned around,

"Are you ok" pete asked him

"No.. I feel sick and my stomach hurts"

Pete instantly paled and patrick noticed, he gave pete a look but he just walked out the room and mumbling was heard outside, a man who looked similar to pete walked in and strode towards patrick, placing a hand on his stomach and forehead, his hands were warm as it wasn't helping Patricks fever.

Pete was standing at the door looking anxiously at them both, the older man sighed and looked back at pete,

"I would like a word outside" he said walking towards the door and pete followed, closing the door.

Patrick lay flat on his stomach and sighed, he did not expect this.

(It was more than he bargained for. Not sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

Petes pov.

My father beckoned me out of the room and I closed the door,

"What have you done?" He sighed

He was disappointed in me and couldn't blame him, not only did I mate with a human but I also got him pregnant. Patricks stomach was hurting because his body was making a womb for the embryo that was developing as we spoke.

"I didn't mean to" 

"Of course you didn't, but you knew he was your mate so why didn't you stop?"

I looked down at the ground in shame, I should have stopped but I didn't, I listened to my wolf instead of my conscience and now patrick is all caught up in this mess and is more vulnerable than ever, especially in the situation he is in now.

"I was too busy listening to my wolf to even think about what would happen"

My father put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look,

"You need to tell him pete"

I nodded and gave my father a small smile, he returned it and walked away. Leaving me standing at the door.

I looked and the door and sighed again, this is it.

I opened the door to see patrick still on the bed, but of course he wouldn't move, the pain of being knotted and the pain of a womb settling in would be enough to keep someone. Bed ridden for a week tops, I kinda feel sorry for patrick because he has no idea what is happening, well, he will find out.

He looked at me when I walked in and he had a pained expression, I caused it.

"Pete" he breathed,

I walked to the edge of the bed and held his hand, he didn't pull away so I took it as a good sign.

"What's going on?" He asked

I looked at him and smiled slightly, 

"Well, you know about the werewolf thing"

He nodded as a response,

"Do you know about mates?"

He nodded again,

"Yeah, it was in a book once that werewolves mate to breed..." He trailed off then stared at me with wide eyes

"No..."

"You stomach is hurting because it's creating a womb, I'm sorry patrick"

He placed his hand on his stomach and looked down at it, his eyes were still wide and he was reacting better than expected,

"I suppose it could have been worse" he said looking back at me with a small smile,

"So you are ok.. With this?" I asked

"What's done is done, and I'm going to have to get used to werewolves" he giggled, god was that a cute sound.

"How long will I be stuck in this bed for?"

"A few days, only until the womb is formed an the embryo has made home"

He nodded and looked back at his stomach, it was already in a small bump, werewolf pregnancies are a lot faster than normal ones,

"His long is this pregnancy going to be?" Patrick asked as if reading my mind

"About 6 months, give or take. The baby will grow much quicker than normal"

"There's a positive to this... Well apart from a baby"

I smiled back down at him and kissed his forehead, he didn't flinch but he smiled back brightly. I took it as a good sign.

"Now let's get you some clothes" I said walking to my chest of draws to get some comfortable clothes for patrick, 

So far this was all going alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricks pov.

So I was pregnant and mated to a wolf, this was definitely more than I bargained for.

But pete is very nice, he treats me well and it's all not because I'm carrying his pup, it's because he genuinely cares about me.

I think I'm in love with him.

I know it takes longer than a day to fall in live bit I can't help my feelings. He's so kind and caring and always seeing if I'm ok, not forgetting he is incredibly hot.

I also met the rest of the pack today, there's was brendon, Ryan, joe, andy, Ashlee, Peter, and dale. 

Peter and dale were the pack alphas and accepted me quickly, well I guess they would have too considering I am mates to pete and they will be getting a grandchild in six months.

I'm confused of how will I give birth, they won't take me to a hospital so a Caesarian section is out of the question. Dale told me that she gave birth in wolf form but I'm not a werewolf, pete only marked me not turned me.

\---

I was watching pete and joe fighting in the back garden. Petes wolf was beautiful, I'm really in love.  
It was a large black wolf with one blue eye and one brown eye. I was told they were both brown until I turned up, I guess the blue was from me then.

Joes wolf was smaller but still buff, he was a chocolate brown with both eyes grey. He was a beautiful wolf, just not as beautiful as pete.

I felt two arms wrap around me and I noticed the lack of a certain black wolf, I felt lips on my cheek and pete spoke,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned my head to look at him and smiled,

"Not really I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"The baby"

I unconsciously placed a hand on my small bump and pete placed his hand on top of mine, rubbing soothing circles onto my knuckles,

"You will be fine" he pecked the side of my mouth.

"How will I give birth?" I asked him, pete seemed to be in thought then shouted for his mom to come here, I winced at the tone but he just pecked my lips in reassurance and his mother appeared with a bright smile.

"Pete?" She said looking at her son.

"How will patrick give birth?" He asked her grabbing my hand after.

"Naturally I suppose, he isn't a werewolf nor human"

"What what?" I pipped up

Pete looked at me as did his mom, they both shared the same expression and it confused me,

"How could I have not told you" pete spoke to himself,

"No secrets pete, especially if they concern me"

Pete slightly smiled then spoke again,

"When I marked you, it made you a half werewolf, hence the reason you are pregnant"

"So our saying I'm half and half?"

"What he's saying is that you are an omega" his mother joined in

"A what?"

"An alphas half wolf mate, they are extremely fertile and have no specific gender" pete explained

"So I'm a gender less half wolf now?" I said, both pete and dale laughed 

"Sure, we can go with that" pete chuckled,

"The joys, never expected this when I grew up"

Pete just smiled and kissed me and dale beamed at us both then walked away looking very happy and probably going to tell peter about it.

He more thrilled than anyone about me and pete.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricks pov.

Pete allowed me to go out and grab a few things from my apartment, I lived alone so no one would be there asking questions about where I went an why am I suddenly pregnant.

I rubbed my small bump as I walked down the street to pete's pack house, why I decided to go alone I would never know but all I do know now is that in scared shitless and I want to be in petes embrace.

I heard a few whistles and steps behind me so I quickened up the pace, I turned another corner and bumped into someone, I fell backwards slightly and someone else had bumped into my back.

I looked up to see a tall man with dark hair look evilly at me, hunger in his eyes.

I was now terrified.

The person behind me grabbed my arms stopping me from moving.

I heard chuckles around me.

"Well, what have we got here?" He asked no one in peticular.

He ran his finger down my cheek and I whimpered, the man only laughed at my fear.

"Your pete's new toy?"

I only stared at him with wide eyes as I saw two fangs emerge from his gums,

"Oh, and your already expecting a pup" he placed his hands on my stomach and I struggled in the other mans grip, doing anything to be free so I can run away and scream for help.

"HELP!!!!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, the man placed a hand on my mouth and looked at me with anger.

"Listen here you littl... OW!" He was cut off by me biting down on his hand, he pulled away and I screamed again.

"PETE!!!! HELP..." I was cut of with a searing pain In my neck as the man sunk his fangs into me.

I let out a loud scream and I felt another set of fangs sink into the other side of my neck, most likely the man who has a death grip on my arms.

I let out cries and silent screams as I felt myself be drained, my vision was clouded and I was loosing consciousness.

"PATRICK!!!" I heard someone shout, both men released their fangs from my neck and let me crumple to the floor, I whimpered at the impact and I heard their footsteps run away, I closed my eyes for a second and felt arms wrap around me, I opened them to see pete's brown eyes stare worryingly at me.

"Shit patrick. Your bleeding out"

Pete ripped his shirt so he could wrap it round my neck, gently and a little loose so he wouldn't strangle me but to also put a little pressure on the punctures.

"Fucking vampires" he cursed and another pair of footsteps were heard,  
I closed my eyes and I slipped into an abyss of darkness.

Petes pov.

Fuck.

Patrick just slipped into unconsciousness and I'm fucking worrying, I can't stop the bleeding and the blood is soaking through the shirt I wrapped around the wounds.

"Son" I heard my dad call then a hand on my shoulder,

"We need to get him to the healer"

"Ok dad" I said and picked patrick up bridal style, I turned around to look at my dad and he looked sympathetic.

I felt tears go down my face as we both walked the street, patrick in my arms.

I'm going to fucking kill William, and his dandies!

We got to the pack house and I ran to the healer, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. I'd leave dad to explain what happened.

"HE NEED HELP!" I shouted placing patrick on one of the beds

The healers immediately rushed towards us to look patrick over and my mother pulled me back to embrace me I'm a hug.

I started crying into her neck, patrick was dying and there was a possibility that he couldn't make it.

And our unborn child?

I let out more tears at the thought of them both dying.

I couldn't live without them.


	7. Chapter 7

Petes pov.

Patrick had been unconscious for three days, they has managed to save both him and the baby but they couldn't get much of the vampire venom out of his system. No one know what will happen to patrick and the baby now.

I stayed by his bedside for all of those days his baby blue eyes had been closed, me eyes were red from crying and tear stains were down my cheeks, I looked like a complete mess.

I don't care what I look like as long as my mate is ok.

\---

It had been another day with patrick unconscious, lying on the bed. Soft uneven breaths, he looked paler than before.

I felt him twich. I immediately looked up to Patricks face to see wide... Red and blue eyes? 

Patrick looked around in panic finally setting his gaze on me, we stared for a moment before patrick moved an tackled me down in one quick movement pushing me to the ground an Straddling me

I stared into Patricks now blue eyes and smiled, he smiled back slightly and leaned down to kiss me. I placed my hands on his hips and he continued to kiss my jaw then down to my neck. I moaned slightly and gripped Patricks hips tighter. 

I felt scraping on my neck before a sharp pain, I gasped and tightened my grip on patrick.

He was biting me? 

Patrick gripped my shoulders then pulled off. He looked at my face with shock as if he had just realised what he had done.

His blood stained lips started quivering and tears formed in his now purple eyes.

I stroked his cheek and pulled him down into my chest an embraced him in a hug.

"I'm... Sorry... Pete" he whimpered,

"Hey. Shhh... It's ok" I rubbed his back soothingly as he cried.

"What's happening to me?" He quietly asked

"You were bitten by vampires, we couldn't get all the venom out. I'm sorry" 

He looked to be in thought before he gasped then sat upright and placed both hands on his stomach, he had a look of relief on his face when he sensed the baby there.

"I'm so fucking glad we saved you both"   I whispered, placing my hands over his.

He pulled me up so I was sat upright as well and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Isn't there a law for vampires and werewolves?" He asked

"No" I laughed "we just stick to our territories and if we want a relationship with one then we can, there's nothing against it"

Patrick kissed my cheek and smiled warmingly at me,

"Good, because I'm not letting you go"

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, he deepened it as he pushed me back onto the ground again but I flipped us over so he was underneath me.

I smiled down at him then proceeded to attack his neck leaving love bites in place, he moaned and dug his nails into my shoulders through my shirt and moaned,

I am so fucking glad he is awake now.


End file.
